


There's a first time for everything

by Bby_Gunagee



Series: Leoji week!!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Botany, China, Could Be Considered Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Life, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Teaching, The Author Regrets Nothing, a whole lifetime of cuteness, baby boyfriends, cute child, fight, its not sad I promise, spoiler - Freeform, they die of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: The first-time Leo de la Iglesia met Guang-hong Ji was at a training camp in Detroit. Leo was preparing for his senior debut, and he just happened to be seated next to an adorable Chinese junior visiting America for the first time. Leo introduced himself at that first dinner, and they hit it off.OrLeo and Guang-hong's life together from the first time they meet to the last time speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a day late lol. I hope you enjoy it I promise its not to sad. Also they totally have a pet rabbit fight me.

The first-time Leo de la Iglesia met Guang-hong Ji was at a training camp in Detroit. Leo was preparing for his senior debut, and he just happened to be seated next to an adorable Chinese junior visiting America for the first time. Leo introduced himself at that first dinner, and they hit it off. Even though they were in separate groups for most of the training activities, they made sure to see each other any time they had a moment free. By the time the three-week camp ended, Leo would count Guang-hong one of his closest friends (so would Guang-hong). They exchanged email addresses as well as phone numbers, and promised to see each other again in the future. 

The first-time Leo held Guang-hong’s hand, was on a hot summer day in the off season. It was the first year Guang-hong had decided to train in America during the summer, and he had only been there a couple of days. Since their first meeting they had kept their promise to each other and kept in touch. When Guang-hong told Leo that he was going to start training in America full time during the off season, Leo was so excited he knocked his laptop off his bed while they were skyping. Once he had calmed down, he promised Guang-hong that he would show him around a bit since they would be training at the same rink now. True to his word, once Guang had been there long enough to get settled and work through the jet lag, Leo took him to see his favorite places, including an outdoor market. They made a day of it and spent considerable time browsing the stalls, at one point, Guang-hong got sidetracked looking at some handmade jewelry, and they were separated. When he eventually found Leo, who had been looking for him frantically, Leo insisted that they hold hands for the rest of the trip so they couldn’t get separated again. Both of them pretended not to notice how sweaty the others hand was, or the fluttery excited feeling they were sharing.

The first-time Leo kissed Guang-hong, it was really Guang-hong kissing Leo. It was just after Skate America, and they were both giddy from victory and adrenalin. The award ceremony had just concluded, and they were making their way back to the locker room to change before dealing with the press. Leo had been rambling excitedly about how well they had both done, and how happy he was that he got to share the podium with Guang-hong the first time he got gold from the moment they were off said podium while Guang-hong watched him fondly. They were right outside the locker room door when Leo stopped suddenly. 

“You’re my favorite person you know,” he turned and smiled at Guang “like out of everyone I know you’re my favorite.”

Hearing the person he had secretly been crushing on for ages say something so sweet was just too much for his heart. Before he had even really thought about it, he was leaning up to kiss Leo, right there in the hall. Had anyone walked by just then, they would have seen Leo sporting the most comical expression of shock before he melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, Guang-hong was blushing furiously. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.” He said, looking at his shoes. 

“So have I.” Leo said with a dazed grin. 

They stayed there, standing outside the locker room like idiots for another minute or so until they both realized that they still had to change. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong went on a date was after the Cup of China. After their first kiss (and several subsequent kisses) they had wanted to start dating right away, but with it being the middle of the season they didn’t really have the time. After the cup of China however, when it became clear that neither of them would be advancing to the grand prix, they were able to make the time. They were still in Beijing and they decided that instead of making a plan they would just go explore the city a little bit. They ended up wandering around for an hour or so before they found a restaurant to eat at. Since Leo didn’t speak any Chinese, Guang-hong ordered for both of them, and once they were finished eating they found a beautiful garden and Leo bought Guang-hong a flower. All in all, they both had an amazing time, and even though it would be a while before they could have another date, they were content. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong said I love you was over skype. It was the off season, but Guang-hong was training in Canada that year so he was seeing a lot more of JJ and a lot less of Leo. Things weren’t ideal but they were making it work. A big part of making it work was their nightly skype calls. It was during one of those calls on a Thursday that Leo said it. Guang-hong had been ranting about his day (he’d flubbed several jumps, his coach was in a bad mood, and JJ and Isabella had had a falling out which made JJ especially difficult to work with) when out of the blue, Leo just announced it.   
“I really love you, you know.” He had said, smiling with his chin resting in his hand. It had taken a second for Guang-hong to realize what he had said, but when he did he froze.   
“I really love you too.” He had said after a moment, signature blush painting his cheeks, before continuing his rant. Leo had truly never loved him more. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong had sex, they didn’t. They spent a while kissing, and they fumbled a bit with their clothes, but that was it. They made it to the point where they would actually take off their clothes, and they both just stopped. After that they had a nice conversation about how neither of them was really interested in doing that right now, or really at all, and that was that. They straitened themselves out, ordered some pizza and watched a movie. They were perfectly happy without sex, and though they didn’t know it at the time, they would continue to be for many years to come. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong fought, seriously fought, was a couple of years into their relationship. They had had disputes, and quarrels, and little disagreements before, but not like this. It was the off season, and even though Guang-hong had been training in the US or Canada for the last five years, he had chosen to stay and train in China instead (his grandparents weren’t getting any younger, and he would see them more in China). Leo was sad of course, and a little bit irrationally angry, even though he knew why Guang-hong had made the decision and respected it. Unfortunately, he was never very good at hiding emotions, and Guang-hong took his sadness and frustration to mean that he didn’t respect his decisions. In the end neither of them initiated proper conversation with the other, until they were both so upset they had a fight over the phone. After that they didn’t talk to each other for two whole weeks, until Phichit made them talk to each other so they would stop talking to him about it, and in his words “get their shit together”. They called, they worked it out, and they both promised to work harder at just discussing the issues before they got this bad again. (and they both thanked Phichit profusely)

The first time they shared a home was when Guang-hong moved into Leo’s apartment after they had been dating for almost four years. They had both decided to try taking a couple of college courses, (Leo in music and education, and Guang-hong in botany of all things), and Leo already lived near the college. Sharing permanent living space brought many challenges sharing hotel rooms didn’t, but it also brought many rewards. While Leo might annoy Guang-hong by leaving his clothes all over the place, he also made delicious food. And while Guang-hong might drive Leo slightly crazy never doing his dishes he kept everything tidy. They also learned little things about each other, like how Guang-hong hated mornings and had to have caffeine of some kind before he could function, whereas Leo only needed caffeine if he had had less than seven hours of sleep. Guang-hong learned that Leo always sang in the shower, and Leo learned that Guang-hong needed at least half an hour to do his hair in the morning. Guang-hong learned that Leo liked to shave his legs, and Leo learned that Guang-hong always forgot to bring an umbrella out with him. Guang-hong learned that Leo’s hair was naturally very curly and he straitened it, and Leo learned that Guang-hong’s hair was very straight and he curled it. They had laughed about how they both put so much effort into having each others hair more than once. Regardless of things learned, and things they did to help and annoy each other, they both loved being able to see each other every day, even if it was just when they got up and went to bed, and neither of them would trade it for the world. 

The first time they got engaged was the only time they got engaged. Leo was the one who proposed. They had been dating for six years now, and they were both beginning to get old enough to think about what they were going to do once they retired. They were on a short vacation in Mexico at the time, and on their last night there Leo took Guang-hong out to dinner, and then on a walk through a beautiful park. They wandered around, enjoying the sunset until they ended up in a secluded corner by a small pond. When Leo looked up and realized that he could see the first few stars shining overhead, he knew it was the perfect place. He had bought the ring months ago from a local jeweler. It was a thin silver band engraved with a floral design and a small pink gemstone, and he was sure Guang-hong would love it; all he had to do was propose. Letting go of Guang’s hand, he carefully got down on one knee, and pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket. 

“Guang-hong Ji, ever since I first met you I knew you would be an important person in my life; that’s why I introduced myself to you in the first place. When we started dating it only confirmed what I knew and made me certain that I wanted to marry you. So mi Dulce, will you make me immeasurably happy, and marry me?” By the time he had finished his speech (which he had totally practiced like in the mirror like twenty-five times at least) Guang-hong had tears in his eyes. 

“You made me cry.” He sniffled. “Of course I’ll marry you Xiao zhu po. It would make me really happy too.” Leo stood up and put the ring on his finger. The gemstone sparkled in the light the rising moon was casting, and in the silence of the garden it looked magical. 

The first time they bought a house was six months after they got engaged. Everyone they knew, from coaches to relatives to friends was really happy for them, and now they were ready to make another big decision. Since by now they were both finished with whatever college education they had pursued, and they were growing closer to retirement every day, they decided to leave Detroit behind. After lots of consideration and careful discussion (they had learned from there terrible fight) they decided to move to California so that they could be near Leo’s family, and Guang-hong could start a post graduate program in biology (who knew he would like science so much? It even surprised him).   
The house they ended up picking was just the right size for the two of them, with an extra room for any future children they might have. It had a front porch, and a small back yard where Guang-hong could grow whatever his heart desired. Once they had bought it, and it was officially theirs, they set about moving in. They took down the wall paper and painted a couple of rooms (why anyone would have wallpaper that ugly was a mystery) and moved their stuff in. They bought new furniture suitable for a house rather than a small apartment (who knew Ikea furniture could be so difficult to assemble?) and they planted Guang-hong’s garden. When they were all moved in, they were finally ready to plan the wedding. 

The first (and only) time they got married, both Leo and Guang-hong cried. They had a small, peaceful, ceremony with family and only their closest friends, and a larger reception with more people, a lot of food, a lot of music and dancing, and a lot of fun. Everyone had a great time. Leo wore a white suit, and Guang-hong wore red. They decided that Leo would walk down the aisle like a bride usually would, and therefor he carried the bouquet. The red roses matched his pocket square and Guang-hong’s suit, and they went beautifully with the lace veil he wore. Originally, he had been nervous about voicing his desire to wear a veil to Guang-hong, and even more nervous to actually do it, but Guang-hong assured him that he would look amazing and no one would say anything, so if he really wanted to do it, he should. Leo was very glad he did in the end, and he loved all of the wedding photos Phichit took (he framed them all). They had their first dance to Te amo y mas, and had their first kiss as a married couple against a backdrop of pink flowers and a beautiful garden. When Leo threw his bouquet, Seung-gil caught it, and Phichit turned bright red causing everyone to laugh. As they got undressed that night, and settled into bed to watch whatever television show they were currently working their way through, they both agreed it couldn’t possibly have been a better day. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong adopted a pet, they chose a rabbit. Gumdrop the bunny was two years old, and adorable. She was really sweet and well behaved, even if her fur stuck to everything. She slept in their room every night, and she always ran up and greeted them when they got home. In short, she was perfect and they loved her.

The first time one of them retired, it was Leo. He was twenty-seven years old, around the age a lot of skaters called it quits, and he had suffered a bad fall. They ended up having to replace his knee, and that was the end of his career. Guang-hong skated one last season after that, before he retired too. Neither of them were that sad, they had each other, and plenty of medals of all colours. That was good enough for them. They were ready for the chapter of their lives, and they were sure it would be exciting. 

The first time they became parents, it was to a beautiful baby girl. Leo’s sister had been the surrogate, and Guang-hong had donated the sperm. She was born on a freezing day in January, and they almost couldn’t get to the hospital because of a freak snowstorm. They named her Sarah Chen-Bao. She weighed less than seven pounds, and had Guang-hong’s nose. Both of them loved her more than they even thought possible. They had spent the months leading up to her birth preparing for her arrival. The extra room in their house had been transformed from a messy storage space to an adorable nursery. They painted the walls a soft yellow, and bought nice white furniture. Her accessories were all either pink or red, and they had purchased plenty of toys and clothes. They had made sure that the whole house was babyproofed even though they wouldn’t have to worry about her moving about on her own for a while. Since they had retired, Guang-hong had finished all of his education, and started working in a botanical research lab. Leo was currently working as an ice-skating instructor for children, and he was thinking about trying to become a music teacher later on. Leo’s job allowed him relatively flexible hours, and they had plenty of friends and family to help watch Sarah when they couldn’t. They were as ready as they could be.   
The first time they took Sarah skating, she was five. They went to the rink Leo was working at one Saturday, and rented her some tiny skates. Obviously, Sarah fell down a lot, but her fathers were always there to pick her up, and everyone had fun. 

The first time they moved as a family, Sarah was six. Guang-hong had been offered a job in a big lab in Shanghai, and Leo agreed that it would be good for Sarah to experience the other culture she’d inherited. Leo had been learning Mandarin since before they got married, and they had both made sure Sarah knew all three of her languages. Leo’s family were sad to see them move so far away, but they also understood why they were doing it. So Leo and Guang made all of the necessary arrangements, packed up their house, said goodbye to everyone, and set off for China.  
Their new apartment was just the right size for the three of them, and it wasn’t too far away from where Guang-hong would be working. Once they were settled in, Sarah started school, and Leo started teaching English at a local school. When Leo and Guang-hong were too busy, Guang-hong’s mom watched Sarah. All in all, they were very happy there. 

The first-time Leo and Guang-hong’s daughter went on a date, she was fourteen. They had moved back to the US the year before, so Leo could start teaching music, and Sarah could go to high school. The boy’s name was Jackson, or Jack for short, and he was one of her classmates. They went to a movie for their first date, and they went bowling for their last date. Sarah didn’t bowl again for several years, and Leo and Guang-hong sincerely hoped she wouldn’t break up with people that often, because watching their daughter have her heart broken even once was horrible. 

The first-time Leo and Guang had to give their child the sex talk (and the only time, thank god) was also when Sarah was fourteen, a few months before she started dating Jack. To round out the excitement of Sarah’s fourteenth year, she got her first period, which was a very interesting experience for everyone. 

When Sarah was fifteen, Leo and Guang-hong helped their daughter get ready for her first dance. 

When Sarah was eighteen, Leo and Guang-hong lived alone for the first time since she was born when Sarah went to college to become a doctor. 

When Sarah was thirty, Guang-hong and Leo saw their first child get married in a beautiful ceremony in the fall. Their first son in law was a lovely man named Richard, and they were both very fond of him. Sarah had met him during a residency, he was her nurse. They both walked Sarah down the aisle, and they both cried while she said her vows. 

Leo and Guang-hong got their first grandchild four years after that. Cheng-bo was an adorable baby boy, and they both swore to spoil him rotten. (according to Sarah, they kept that promise very well) 

Through the years after that, Leo and Guang-hong experienced many firsts together: Guang-hong’s first book release, Leo’s students making national news with their musical ability, Cheng-bo’s first word and steps, their first granddaughter, the first time one of their parents died, Cheng-bo’s first boyfriend, Sarah’s first big move, as she as well decided to take her children to China. They experienced all of these and many others.   
Many, many years later, Leo was left without his husband for the first time when Guang-hong died of lung cancer. He was over eighty years old, and surrounded by family and love. Leo held his hand, alone in the hospital room with him for the first time since he had been admitted, when he took his last breath, when he said their first true goodbye. 

Less than a year later, Leo saw him in the afterlife for the first time.   
For the first time, they would never be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't make you to sad. My friend was so mad when she read this lol.


End file.
